Hollywood Dreamin'
by Noblee
Summary: Sólo un diálogo entre dos conocidos.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Pairing**: Ninguna :P

**Advertencia**: No es romántico bwajaja

* * *

**Hollywood Dreamin'**

Durante su adolescencia, Alfred se permitió copiar de su padre la extraña tendencia de salir en busca de paz. Quizás ese era uno de los hábitos más o menos saludables que hasta ahora, siendo un adulto joven, había adquirido.

A sus 27 años, no podía declararse como un hombre exitoso. Si bien era cierto que la popularidad que se ganó con su personalidad alegre le seguía cual sombra, no era suficiente para subsistir el día a día en la gran ciudad.

Si ese mes no se quedaba sin luz, era algo, según él, digno de festejar en grande. Pues aquello significaría haber tenido una buena racha de trabajo; pero con el cajón del desgastado escritorio que se compró en una venta de garaje atiborrado de sobres, no le daba mucha esperanza ese día.

Suspiró con derrota atenuando la fuerza en su sonrisa, rechazando la muda invitación de su compañero de penas. Nunca había sabido disfrutar el amargo sabor del licor, o tal vez la amargura de su vida le era suficiente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó detenidamente al hombre que parecía no comprender la diferencia entre alcohol y agua. Le ganaba por cuatro años, y una noche de hace tres meses se lo encontró sentado en su banca del parque.

A ambos no les incomodaba la presencia del otro, y a Alfred le era enigmática la presencia del rubio. Pensó que por ser más grande o ser un inmigrante con un extenso curriculum, tendría lo que él no obtuvo. Mas por lo que veía, estaba peor que él.

Joven londinense que decidió dejar su país natal a causa de un incidente que le quitó su familia. O eso le había dicho hace cuatro días en un arranque de sinceridad por el alto nivel de alcohol en la sangre.

—Me llegó un aviso. Perderé la casa —comunicó Alfred surcando una sonrisa de resignación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás perdiéndose en el extenso firmamento nocturno de la ciudad. Rió levemente al intentar visualizar la asustada y reprochadora expresión de su primo cuando le diera la gran noticia.

Un "te lo dije" se veía venir. Al parecer, lo poco que había alcanzado a ahorrar no le era suficiente al dueño del edificio.

—Te dije que te buscaras un empleo decente, _git_ —le contestó el inglés y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y dolor a su situación.

—El actuar no es una pérdida de tiempo, Arthur. Estoy muy ocupado ensayando mis líneas, como tú al buscar la manera de llenar tu botella —cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para ocultar su intención de reír al escuchar un bufido de molestia del chico. Arthur jamás entendería, al igual que su familia, que la actuación era su pasión.

Era la forma de poder expresarse sin miedo, de ser un superhéroe con capa y demás que con su presencia alegraría aunque fuera un poco los corazones desolados del público. Era vida, era muerte. Una pasión que le desgastaba hasta herirlo.

—Líneas que jamás llegarán a un público —murmuró antes de darle otro sorbo a su botella, irónicamente el comentario no tenía la intención de lastimar. Y aún así, se sintió como una puñalada al recordarle su triste final.

La leve sonrisa que se alcanzaba a ver, se desvaneció por completo, admitiendo la derrota. Cinco años, ese era el tiempo en que Alfred llevaba intentando entrar a una obra, o algo que requiriese actuación. Y eso era la nada.

—Eres cruel, Arthur. Y ¿cómo estás? —preguntó disfrazando su interés para evitar sentirse peor.

Arthur alzó una ceja al saberlo. Pero de todas formas contestó.

—_Fine_ —mintió poniendo más fuerza en su agarre a la botella, evitando, como siempre, la mirada azul del americano. Esos ojos que a pesar de las circunstancias en que se hallara su dueño, parecían igualar la paz que representaba un oasis en un desierto.

Alfred asintió. Las conversaciones con Arthur siempre eran un monologo. Con los dedos de una sola mano podía contar cuantas conversaciones "decentes" había tenido con el otro. No le molestaba, pues, ¿desde cuándo unos simples extraños se hablan aparentando una amistad? Sólo detalles se habían contado, "vivo por…", "me gusta el...", "ojalá yo…". Pero nada tan intimo.

Cada quien se perdió en su mundo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas? —rompió el silencio. Alfred sonrió.

— _Would you at least pretend that I've still got a chance?_ —Preguntó con reproche al aire—. Algún día lo entenderás —se incorporó de la banca.

—Lo dudo mucho —alzó la botella hacia él.

—Aún tengo la esperanza de poder hacerlos cantar y bailar, y tú serás uno de ellos —aclaró guiñando un ojo recuperando la vivacidad y picardía de su juventud. Arthur rodó los ojos y él se permitió reír con sinceridad. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó despidiéndose con una mano.

Arthur acercó la botella a sus labios viendo marchar al americano y frunció el ceño arrugando el papel que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Otro día será, se repitió convirtiendo la culpa en un escozor placentero en su garganta.

Quizás algún día ayudaría personalmente a Alfred. Por el momento, se contentaría al enviar más tarde el cheque de cincuenta mil dólares al apartamento del rubio.

* * *

**Notas**:

_Fuck_! No pregunten. Sólo fue un disparate mental que se me vino por una canción xD  
Culpen a mi iTunes ¬¬…o tal vez no jajajaja  
Espero les haya gustado :P  
Ciao~


End file.
